Kirby's Dream Land: Shattered Star
|developer= |publisher= |released=Q3 2017 |series=Kirby |platforms=Wii U |genre=Platformer |modes=Adventure, Ability Challenges, Waddle Dee's Quest, Minigame Madness, The Arena, The True Arena |ratings= |predecessor=''Kirby: Planet Robobot}}'Kirby's Dream Land: Shattered Star''' is the upcoming 27th installment in the Kirby series, being released in Q3 2017 on the Wii U as celebration for Kirby's 25th anniversary, alongside Colorless Dreamland. The game follows a Return To Dreamland-esque formula, as a 2.5D platformer that is playable locally with up to five players, as well as online missions and multiplayer for the story mode. The game features the return of various features and mechanics from previous titles, among them being Helpers, Figurines, Animal Buddies, various game modes, and local multiplayer. The game follows the adventures of Kirby, a legendary star being living on a planet called Dream Land, as he, alongside King Dedede, Meta Knight, and Bandanna Dee, have a run-in with a psychic being known as Samien, who claims to come from an alternate realm to Dream Land, known as Lucid Star. Samien tells the four that he was exiled from his home by a maniacal ruler named Diculia, after he attempted to overthrow the dictator. Kirby and co. make the decision to help their new friend, by collecting artifacts spread over Dream Land called Kinestars, which, if 100 are gathered, can open up a portal to bring the collectors to Lucid Star. As such, the adventure follows Kirby, Samien, and co. as they travel across Dream Land, fighting faces both new and old to collect the Kinestars. Like its predecessor, Kirby's Dream Land: Shattered Star has Amiibo compatibility; however, it is used in a different fashion. While Planet Robobot uses Amiibo to give Kirby abilities, Amiibos are now used to give Kirby a Helper; having not appeared since Super Star and it's remake, tapping in a Kirby line Amiibo will now summon a helper; as such, new lines of Kirby series Amiibo have been released, of the various abilities Kirby use in this game, and tapping in an Amiibo will summon that ability's helper. The helper has the same Health Bar as Kirby, and will disappear when their health is depleted OR when Kirby swallows them; Kirby can also swallow the helpers to recieve the ability himself. Only one of each Helper Amiibo can be used a day, though multiple amiibo can be used every day. Using a currently existing Kirby line amiibo (Kirby, Dedede, Meta Knight, and Waddle Dee) will give Kirby either a customized version of a pre-existing ability (Hammer, Sword, or Spear) or will allow Kirby to use the Smash ability, like Planet Robobot. Gameplay & Mechanics The gameplay stays very true to titles like Return to Dream Land, Triple Deluxe, and Planet Robobot: a mostly linear 2.5D platformer where Kirby must float, inhale, slide, and flip between backgrounds to travel across the many levels to reach the end door. Kirby's gameplay is almost entirely similar to past titles, as he is still able to inhale enemies for their abilities, as well as fly, slide, and crouch. There are a few gameplay mechanics that return for the ride, however: most notably, the background swapping introduced in Triple Deluxe, also present in Planet Robobot. Using a 3D Warpstar, Kirby can switch between the background and foreground and travel between those two planes; enemies, obstacles, and collectibles can also appear from the background, and enemies can even attack from there. Another returning gimmick is the return of Animal Buddies: however, they are used in a different way. Several different worlds feature a single one-player level where Kirby must ride an Animal Buddy to the finish in a specific amount of time, while also trying to collect collectibles. Rick can be seen in World 1, Kine in World 3, and so on. Missing the time limit results in the loss of a life, while completing the challenge rewards the player with a figurine of the level's Animal Buddy. Just like the previous titles, Shattered Star also features small Stars that act similar to the Coins in the Mario series; collecting 100 stars will yield a 1-Up, adding to the life count. Yellow stars are worth one star, green are worth five, red are worth ten, and blue are worth twenty. There are also various other collectibles available: most notably, Treasure Chests can be found all over the game, with at least one being available in each level. Treasure Chests can contain multiple. Items that can be found in chests range from healing items, 1-Ups, spray paint to make Kirby a different color, Copy Pedestals to put in the ability room, or scrolls which has a purpose of allowing the unlocking of more attacks for Abilities. Also available are items called Figurines, which have numerous methods of collecting: collecting in minigames, in random Treasure Chests, as prizes for completing Ability Challenges, and more. Figurines, as explanatory, are figurines of various characters from the Kirby timeline, with over 200 being available for collection. Most importantly, however, there are Kinestars: bright, crystallized stars that, when 100 are collected can open up a passage to Lucid Star. As such, 100 must be collected to proceed with playing the game: however, many more Kinestars exist, and collecting all of them are needed to unlock the True Arena. The Wii U GamePad also allows for some different gameplay mechanics: most specifically, this is where you can view your treasure, check Kirby's collectibles thus far, and use a new feature, the Star Shot. When Kirby doesn't have an ability, swallowing five enemies that don't give out abilities with allow Kirby to fire a large star forward, doing massive damage. This, of course, gives players incentive to swallow even overlooked enemies to try and obtain this Star Shot. Another major new mechanic is the Air Meter: in a similar vein to Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, any character that can fly (Kirby, King Dedede, or Meta Knight) each have an Air Meter which goes down the more a player stays airbourne: when the Air Meter runs out, the player drifts to the ground and cannot fly for a few more seconds. This adds challenge to the game, as players can no longer fly over everything from here on out. Similarly, some levels feature Anti-Flight Zones, where characters are not able to fly; of course, abilities that allow transportation are allowed, like Wing and Hi-Jump. Game Modes Story Mode Minigame Madness Ability Challenges Strato Patrol EOS: Starry Skies Gourmet Race The Arena The True Arena Waddle Dee's Quest Story One sunny day in Dream Land, Kirby was spending his day in a way that only he could; sleeping, eating, fishing, and exploring the vast land of Dream Land. Meanwhile, King Dedede and Bandanna Dee are at Dedede's Castle, and Dedede notices that a lot of the Waddle Dees that came to the castle were somehow missing, as were many other enemies who served the king. Suspicious that many of his underlings were missing, Dedede and Waddle Dee venture outside to search for, as Dedede called them, "the slackers". Somewhere else in Pop Star, Meta Knight and his crew are sailing on the Halberd above the planet of Dream Land, exploring for anomalies that Meta Knight previously discovered: when Captain Vul asks why Meta Knight is searching for these, he explains that, for many years, anomalies have been occurring across the planet, and that these anomalies may have been caused by dark forces to destroy the planet of Dream Land, which is why Meta Knight is making it his goal to destroy the anomalies to bring lasting peace to Dream Land once and for all. Suddenly, Meta Knight discovers a discrepancy that seems to have occurred near Castle Dedede. He starts steering the Halberd towards that location. King Dedede and Waddle Dee continue their outdoor search, and come across a napping Kirby. After inadvertently waking him up, the two are about to continue when, out of nowhere, a tear in the sky opens up, sending a falling figure crashing to Dream Land. TBC Characters Playable NPCs Abilities There is a total of 51 abilities in Shattered Star, the highest amount seen thus far. There are also 10 abilities being newly introduced, plus the new "Final Weapon", Dream. Table= |-| List= Italics denote newly introduced abilities. Helpers Helpers are enemies that can be summoned by Kirby that can temporarily help Kirby and co., each of which use the same abilities that Kirby uses: for example, Chilly uses all of Ice Kirby's techniques. Helpers are summoned by the use of the Kirby Ability Amiibo line, each of which summon a specific helper: for example, the Ice Kirby amiibo summons Chilly. Worlds In Shattered Star, there is a total of 11 worlds to explore: of these, 8 take place on Pop Star, while the remaining three take place on Lucid Star. Enemies Most of the enemies in the game are able to be inhaled for Kirby to recieve a copy ability. Many of these are weak and can be defeated quickly with a good copy ability. Mid-Bosses In the Kirby series, mid-bosses are simply bosses that are fought in the middle of regular levels that are weak compared to regular bosses, and who can be inhaled for abilities when defeated. Bosses Collectibles and Items These are items that can obtained in levels: whether it be small things for points or lives, items that can be picked up and sued for the sake of puzzles, or treasure that is available by opening chests. Amiibo Compatibility Soundtrack Gallery Trivia Category:2017 Category:TheFoxyRiolu Category:Kirby Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Games Category:Kirby (series) Category:Platforming Games Category:Fan Games